5 Reasons Why I Can't Stop Thinking About Potter
by GryffindorGals
Summary: Okay, he’s really good looking. No, that doesn’t even describe how majorly hott and sexy he is but hey! Would I ever write that down on parchment? So others could possibly read it? No, that’s the other red-headed Lily Evans you’re thinking about.
1. The List

**Lily's POV**

All right. Let me give this to you plain and simple. It's midnight on a Monday, well technically a Tuesday now. I've got the whole rest of the week to go. Yes that means typical school, plus Head duties, owling my parents, homework, fighting with Potter, painting my nails and thinking of new rude comments to the Marauders, you know, my usual week.

Now why you ask is this so big of a problem?

Well, I can't fall asleep. Yes, I counted sheep and everything. No sleep.

This wouldn't be as much of a problem if the thing that was occupying my thoughts wasn't the person I swore I would hate for eternity. Yep, you guessed it, James Potter.

I don't know why I think about him constantly. It's just so random, like I'll be sitting in Charms, staring at the board, but not really reading it and I'll just think of him. It's the worst when he's in class with me though. Honestly, I don't know how I'm still passing. So what do I do when I hate someone that I can't stop thinking about? I make a list of course! So fumble around for my wand and a spare piece of parchment, I whisper, "Lumos" and grab a quill. Making sure my bed curtains are completely closed so no light gets out, I set to work.

5 Reasons Why I Can't Stop Thinking About James Potter

I see him a lot – he's the other Head and we have many classes together, ect.

He's relatively good looking

Okay, he's really good looking. No, that doesn't even describe how majorly hott and sexy he is but hey! Would I ever write that down on parchment? So others could possibly read it? No, that's the other red-headed Lily Evens you're thinking about. You couldn't be talking about me.

Err… continuing with my list…

He's changed a lot since last year.

It was true. He had deflated his head a bit. Okay, _a lot. _And he is dare I say it, more mature?

He's my best friends cousin

It's so weird that the person I supposedly hate so much is related to my best friend, Emily. They're so different in so many ways, yet, they're the same too. The same raven black hair, same smile, same sense of humor.

What was I doing again? Oh, list, right.

And then my hand took over, writing number five before my brain could even comprehend what I was scribbling down. Horrified, I looked down at what I had written.

I'm in love with him

Whoa Lils! You really need to be getting more sleep. This can't be true, I love James Potter? No! I hate him! Why would I even think about writing this? I sighed and crumpled the parchment, putting it in my bag. Muttering, "Knox" I fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of James Potter.

**The Next Day – James POV**

"Class dismissed!"

There was a shuffle of papers and a screeching of chairs as the seventh year charms students filled out of the room and headed towards their next class. I looked up to see Lily Evens standing up from her chair, she turned and saw me. At first there was a flash of a smile that quickly turned into a scowl, wrinkling her perfect face. Rushing past me, I saw a balled up piece of paper fall from her bag. Bending down I picked it up.

"Evens!" I called after her, "You dropped this!"

She turned around and made her way over to me through the sea of moving students, her eyes wide with fear. What could be so bad about a piece of parchment? I opened it and found in Lily's handwriting, a list. About me?

Reasons Why I Can't Stop Thinking About James Potter

I see him a lot – he's the other Head and we have many classes together, ect.

He's relatively good looking

He's changed a lot since last year

He's my best friends cousin

I'm in love with him

My jaw dropped. Lily was in love with me? When did this happen?

"What the hell are you reading?" Lily said harshly, finally reaching me.

"I, uh," I said letting her snatch the parchment from me.

"No," she whispered closing her eyes. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Is this-" I tried, but was cut off by an angry Lily.

"Just leave me alone Potter!" she screamed running out of the Charms room.

A/N:

Hope you loved it!

There might be another chapter, but you've got to review and tell us what you think! Right now it's posted as Completed.

Continued?

Discontinued?

Review!

Thanks : P


	2. The Happily Ever After

A/N: Next chapter! And last unfortunately, making this a two-shot. We've got tons of other stuff to work on! Please read and review! Thanks!

GryffindorGals

5 Reasons Why I Can't Stop Thinking About Potter

By The GryffindorGals

Lily's POV

Ugh. Could this week get any worse? First, the whole incident with my list and Potter in Charms, now I find out that we have to patrol together six nights this week?

I looked up at the clock on the wall in the common room and sighed. 7 o'clock. Time to go meet up with Potter to patrol. Getting up from my seat by the fire, I turned to Alice who was sitting in the chair beside me. She looked up from her book and bit her lip, looking sorry. Well, better get it over with...

"If I die from the awkwardness of the patrol tonight, make sure you feed my owl." I said to Alice before I stepped out the portrait hole. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Sure enough, Potter was waiting for me in the hallway. He faced the opposite direction and didn't turn around until the portrait hole closed with a soft thud.

"Evans," he said nodding, "You ready?"

I just nodded back and we started on our way. Dumbledore thought it would be better if we patrolled in pairs. Y ou know, so we didn't get lost or randomly run away. At first, it didn't seem like it would be awful, Potter was so different than he had been the year before, easier to deal with. Now, here I am alone with him after the awkward incident in Charms. Before, he talked to me all the time like we were best friends. Now, he hadn't said a word or even made direct eye contact with me in over 24 hours. Fabulous.

We completed the first three floors in complete silence; just walked a good meter apart and stared directly ahead.

As we started on the fourth floor, he attempted at small talk, "So, err, how's school so far this year?"

I bit my lip, "Good, you?"

"Fine."

Silence again.

Another floor passed by with neither of us talking. Good. This was going good. He hasn't even mentioned anything about-

"Evans?"

Uh-oh, I didn't knock on wood. Too late now...

"Erm, yes?"

"I was just wondering…" he trailed off.

"Mm, hmm?"

"Did… did you want to… err, tell me something?"

I froze and almost tripped over my feet mid-walk. "Um, no. Why?" I said, trying to sound oblivious. It wasn't working.

"Uh, no reason..." he said trailing off again.

Yes. That went well. He might have just thought that I had wanted to tell him something. Maybe he doesn't even remember what happened in Charms yesterday. I'm getting myself way to worked up-

"But if you did have something to tell me, then you would right?"

I stole a glance at him, expecting him to be smiling sneakily or giving me some 'I know what you're hiding' look. Instead, he looked genuinely worried. Damn him and his worried looks.

"Right," I lied. I could feel my cheeks reddening; I was a horrible liar.

Potter must have read the list; I can't keep lying to myself. I've got to tell him the truth, that I love him- Wait, no, I can't tell him I love him. Do I love him? Of course not, I hate him, don't I? I've never questioned myself hating him, I just knew that I did. Now, I'm not so sure… No! Of course I'm sure! I hate James! I always have- Did I just call him James? What's wrong with me? Maybe after patrol, I should go get myself checked out at the Hospital Wing.

I sighed. Looking down at our feet, I noticed that we were walking perfectly in time. Glaring at my shoes, I started to walk just a bit slower, so I was in back of him.

Then I peeked up. Big mistake. He was still walking. For the first time I seemed to notice his muscular body. I must have looked downright stupid, because I had my head cocked to the side with my mouth open. His amazingly strong Quiddich arms were hanging at his sides… I must be drooling now.

I wonder how they would feel wrapped around- NO. I shut my eyes tight and gritted my teeth together. No, I would not have those kinds of thoughts about Jam- Potter. I hate Potter. Just keep telling yourself that Lils the crazy part of my mind kept telling me. The part that thinks I like James- no! Potter. His name is Potter.

After another excruciating hour...

Finally! We're back at the portrait hole! And I'm not dead yet!

"We're here." Potter spoke my thoughts.

"Yeah," I re plied lamely.

He stood there like he wanted me to say something else.

I better tell him the truth now. This is the time. I may never get this chance again. I'll regret it if I don't tell him now…

"James Potter," I said loudly, even the Fat Lady turned to listen to me. No turning back now… "I am deeply head over heels, no hope for help, going out of my mind- in love with you." I bit my lip, preparing myself for the worst.

He just stood there and stared at me for a moment before cracking a grin.

"I knew you'd tell me eventually. It was only a matter of-"

But I broke him off with a kiss. Yes, I Lily Evans willingly kissed James Potter. And enjoyed it.

He pulled away first, smiling down at me. I moved my hands to put them in his hair.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Hearing a sniffle, I looked to the side. The Fat Lady was crying.

"Lemon drops," said causing her to open with a loud sob.

Inside, Emily, Alice and the rest of the Marauders are waiting to hear just what had happened to cause us to enter the room holding hands and looking a little too happy. They're in for an interesting story.


End file.
